A large percentage of the population suffers from stress, anxiety, and/or depression. Pharmaceuticals are constantly being developed in an attempt to manage or treat these illnesses. However, many pharmaceuticals also tend to have negative side effects. Accordingly, it is desirable to manage or treat these illnesses with natural products that have minimal side effects, if any.
Essential oils are natural products that can be extracted from various parts of a plant. One type of essential oil having a relatively high concentration of active ingredients is extracted from the roots of plant. Another type of essential oil having a relatively dilute concentration of active ingredients is extracted from the stems, flowers and/or fruits of a plant.
Aromatherapy involves the use of volatile essential oils to provide therapeutic benefits to humans. Aromatherapy products can be supplied in a form in which the essential oils can be melted or burned to release vapors for inhalation by a human (e.g., candles, incense, lamps, diffusers, and the like). Alternatively, aromatherapy products can be supplied in a form in which the essential oils can be topically applied so as to be additionally absorbed through the pores of the skin of a human (e.g., massage oils, bath oils, and the like).
In addition, many contagious diseases and/or pathogenic microorganisms are transmitted through touch, be it through direct human contact or through contacting unsanitized surfaces. Accordingly, it is desirable to inhibit these transmissions with natural products.
There appears to be a need for a composition that is natural and imparts antimicrobial and/or antiviral properties to applied surfaces. There also appears to be a need for a composition that not only imparts antimicrobial and/or antiviral properties but may also impart therapeutic aromatherapy properties.